Lily and Snape? Never
by Miss.Heartache
Summary: What if Lily had survived and James died? Then, Lily remarried Severus Snape. But was it worth it? Who is more important; Snape or Harry? Lily is going to choose and it may change Lily's, Snape's and Harry's lives forever.......
1. Chapter 1

_Lily and Snape? Never._

_When James died, Lily will still survive and she would remarry what about Harry? What is his response? _

Chapter 1: You are not my mother

Lily opened her eys to see Severus beside her. She stroked his arm, her heart beating as if it would explode with love for her new husband.

Since James died, Lily had never felt this way, until she married Severus Snape. Her only regret was that Harry resented Snape. Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived. When James sacrificed his life for him, the killing curse Voldemort had cast was rebounded from Harry's forehead and it had hit Voldemort himself. Lily had not been at the spot that fateful night. The night when her little son had became so famous. The day James, her first love, had died. Lily felt hollow for many moths, perhaps years even. Then, her best friend, Leona Abbott had encouraged her to date again. Lily had been hesistant at first. But when she met Severus Snape, she felt that her hesitation was all gone. Snape was indeed a

sweetheart. He looked really handsome when he washed his hair and put on brighter-coloured robes. When she remarried Snape, the hole in her heart was filled with Snape.

Lily woke up, yawned and went into the bathroom to have a nice, hot shower. She came out of the bathroom clad in a strap-less dress with her hair tied in a pony-tail. She went downstairs to the dining room. She became very surprised when she saw Harry sit there, eating toast he had made

himself. Lily went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why so early, Harry?" Harry looked up. His eyes were red and his face betrayed his tiredness, shrugged off Lily's hand and glared at her, 'Why should I tell you, Mrs. Lily Potter?" Lily gasped, her heart racing.

Harry sounded as if she was the person Harry hated the most in the whole wide world. "Wh.... what... d...do you .... me...mean? And I am not

Lily Potter anymore, I am Lily Snape. You are Harry Snape." Lily said, sitting down at the dining table.

Harry exploded.

"I hate you! I hate you so much! I hate you even more than Voldemort! You married that idiotic Snape! He was my dad's enemy, you

old hag! You did not care, did you? You still married him even when the Marauders threatened to break off all their contacts with you!

You did notcare! I hate that bloody Snape! But I loved Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus! I am not Harry Snape, you freak, I am Harry

Potter! Harry James Potter! Since you are Lily Amaria Snape now, you are not my mother anymore! You filthy little...... MUDBLOOD!"

Harry Screamed athis mother, with tears pouring down his cheeks. He sobbed, weeping for his father, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus!

He wept for his mother, bewitched by love. But he hated her now, he hated her so much.

"What did you call your mother, Harry?" A sharp, cold voice came from the top of the staircase. It was Seveus. He came down, then went to

Lily. Lily was still gaping at Harry, her cheeks streaked with tears. "A Mudblood, it is what she is. By theway, Mr and Mrs Snape, I am

leaving this house for good. I am going to live with Ucle Sirius and Uncle Remus from now on. Auntie Emily is blood adopting me (Emily

is a pureblood witch, wife of Sirius) and hence, I am going to be a pureblood; son of James Potter and accepted of Emily Black. Thank

you, Mrs. Snape, for taking care of me until this day of life. I loved you until now, but now, I hate you so much. Good-bye, the Snapes.

May you havea violent, unhappy marriage life. Accio trunks and bags of Harry James Potter." Bags and trunks came flying along the staircase.

Then, clutching his wand and shooting a last glare at the Snapes and promising to Lily to repay all the debts he owned her, he disapparated.

Lily let out a yowl at last. She dropped to the floor, sobbing her heart out. Snape sat beside her, trying his best to comfort her. Harry, he was gone.

A/N: Hope you like it. You may not, because Harry sounds so angry in this story! But I love all of your reviews!!!!!!! Oh readers, thou have to give me thy reviews so that thee can get the next chapter of this story! So please X 10000000000 review!!!!!! Hoping for your reviews, toodles!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Portrait

"Emalline? Sirius? Lihora?" asked Harry James Potter as he knocked on the door of Black Mansion, the mansion Sirius Black's ancestors had built. Scurrying of feet could be heard in the manse before the door swung open to reveal a pretty lady. Her sleek raven hair was a bun at the back of her head and she had the clearest blue eyes. She had curled eyelashes and she beamed at Harry.

Harry could see why Sirius had fallen for that lady, but in his opinion, Lily was much much prettier, however much Harry despised her.

"Welcome Harry! Sirius and Lihora are waiting for you! Not exactly, they are still sleeping! I will wake them up! They were so excited the previous night! Shall we have breakfast together?" Emalline Black exclaimed as she gave Harry a tight hug.

Then, her eyes roamed Harry's body. She furrowed her eyebrows, shook her head and said, "Have that mother of yours been starving you? You look so thin. But you are indeed tall, like James, I should say. You are taller that Lihora, and she is one year older than you!"

"Yes of course Aunt Emily. Now, can we have breakfast?" Emily nodded and then grabbing Harry's hand, went to the dining table. "Sit here. I will go and wake up Sirius and Lihora." Harry nodded and then sat down. On the dining table, there was a tome entitled, "Crastu Becosta Animagi". Crastu Becosta? What did that mean? Harry looked up to ask Emily but she had already exited the room to wake up the father and daughter. Harry sighed and then returned the tome to its original position. Then, he stood up and went back to the living room, to do a little "something".

On the walls of the living room, 5 portraits were hung. Each was a member of the Black Dynasty. There were Diria Black; the beginner of the dynasty. She was a good friend of Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffidor and Helga Hufflepuff. She had a part in establishing the castle of Hogwarts and its rules.

Next was Sinisria Black. She was beautiful and was the daughter of Sudhia Black and Marvin Black. Marvin and Sudhia were the descendants of Ferpo the Foul. They had also practiced evil sorcery before a swordesman named Fernando Clare had stopped them. Sinisria, however, was not at all revengeful or angry. She simply led her life peacefully before marrying Adam Potter. That was how the Blacks and Potters were related though the families' relation was quite distant by then.

Next was Filanda Black. She was utterly evil and supported Gellert Grindawald. When Gellert was captured by Albus Dumbledore, Filanda had claimed that she was under the Imperius Curse and escaped imprisonment. From then on, she harboured hatred towards the Dumbledores.

At the end of the line of portraits was Walbuga Black, Sirius's mother. However, velvet curtains covered the portrait. The reason was simple; whenever someone pulled back the curtains, Walbuga would holler at the top of her lungs about blood traitors and mudbloods. And, strangely, Harry was heading for Walbuga's portrait.

When he reached it, he smirked. He wanted to try out an idea that that popped into his head, but if his idea failed, the consequences of his actions would be quite dire; well, for his ears anyway.

When, Harry reached Sirius's mother's portrait, he took a deep breath before pulling the purple curtains back. Soon, an old lady was revealed. Her white hair was lung loose and her face beheld wrinkles while indicated the lady's old age. Her hands were settled on her lap and she was furrowing her eyebrows, frowning. Then, she started screeching, "You filthy half-blood! You killed the Dark Lord! Bring him back! You filthy scum!"

Harry's anger was roused. He pointed his finger towards the portrait and snarled, "Silencio!" A red jet of light streamed from Harry's finger and shot at Walbuga in the portrait. Then, no sound came from her mouth. Harry smirked. He whispered, "Well, at least I found a way to shut you up!" Just then, a voice was heard from the staircase. "Harry, Harry, what have you done to mydear mother?" Harry turned to face Sirius Black, his beloved godfather.

"Oh hi, Sirius. I just cast a silencing charm on your mother so that we don't have to hear her dreadful screeching if the curtains are pulled back accidentally. Just an idea." Harry said, beaming.

Sirius grinned and said, "A good one. Now, how did you break the news of your adoption to Mrs. Snape?" Harry winced and said, "Not in a good way."

Harry then explained to Sirius about all the happenings in the morning as they walked back to the dining room. After he was done, Sirius did not speek for a moment. He was looking thoughtful. "Calling your mother a mudblood was not a good thing, Harry. She raised you up." Sirius said, after thinking for a while. "With Dad's money! Then, she goes and marries that awful Snape." Harry spat.

"True. But, James would not wanted his son to call his mother a mudblood. You understand?" Sirius said quietly. Harry nodded but muttered, "Its not my fault I lost my temper. That bloody git is in the house, how can't I?" Sirius looked at him sharply before asking, "What did he do to you?" Harry shrugged and said, "Well, when mother was not around, he called me a filth-blooded freak and that I was interefering in Snape's and mother's lives. Anybody! My mom could have married anybody but Snape and I would be happy for her. But Snape? Its not quite a good idea, Sirius!"

Sirius's face was white. Finally, he said, "You deserve some condolence, mate. Follow me."

Harry folled his godfather up the stairs and through the corridors. At the end was a room. On the wooden door, the name "Sirius Black" was engraved. Sirius pushed the door open and stepped in, closely followed by Harry.

Harry looked around. There were many portraits in the room, each covered by red or blue or yellow curtains. Then, Sirius brought him to a painting at the end of the room. It was the biggest of all portraits. Harry sucked in his breath when he saw the name-sign above that portrait. It read "James Potter."

A/N: Luv it????? Hate it?????? Anyway, pls review....... pretty pls with a red cherry on top!Now, before I leave, I have a task to do. Thank all the reviewers personally! I do this every 2 chapters!!! So, pls go to the next chapter (which is named "Gracias") to see my words of thanks and replies to these wonderful reviewers!!!!

(P/S: I will thank the reviewers of "A Mother's Woes" at the next chapter of that story!")


	3. Gracias

_Gracias!!!!_

_Pls read the following thanks and replies I am making to my reviewers! I hope the reviewers are satisfied and the rest will review too!_

To:

americangirl90038

Thank you so much for reviewing! Your words of support encouraged me to write my Chapter 2 and thank you! I hope you enjoy the story!!!

To: Sakura Lisel

Thank you very much for your review! I did have my faults. Anyway, your advice did help me with Chapter 2! Gracias! I hope you enjoy the story!!!

To: Alex

Thank you so much for your review! .Your review helped me improve my Chapter 2! Merci (thank you in French) and I hope you enjoy the story!!!

To: DeliaDee

Thank you very much for your review! Your suggestion did indeed help me and I could improve! Graci (Thank you in Italy) and I hope you enjoy the story!!!

To: Trax

Thank you so much for your review! Its really encouraged me to write Chapter 2 faster ! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!!!

To: Pennino

Thank you very much for reviewing! Its really did support me to write my Chapter 2! Gracias and I hope you enjoy the story!!!

And I would like to gratefully thank:

Sakura Lisel

volleyballlover123

for adding my story to their favourites lists.

And I would like to gratefully thank

the Community : Time travel, AU, future & past fics, and crossovers

for adding my story to the community.

Thank you

Sakura Lisel

americangirl90038

for adding my story to their alerts

Last but not least, I thank all the readers of my story for supporting me and reading my story.

Toodles,

A very happy Rihanna-Shadeslayer


End file.
